New Years Magic
by LSZero
Summary: As the countdown to News Years begin, Zatanna Zatara has some BIG news for Bruce Wayne. (Batman/Zatanna) BMZZ One Shot!


**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything. DC & Warner Bros. does. I only own this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Magic of New Years<strong>

* * *

><p>Zatanna was getting nervous.<p>

She was impatiently waiting for her fiancé to finally arrive. Tonight was a special night for them- for the whole world as well. It's New Years Eve. Zatanna looks outside in front of a wall-to-wall glass that overlooks Times Square. She was attending a News Year Eve party at one of the buildings in Times Square with a great view for when the giant New Years Eve Ball drop. The weather outside was extremely cold. The weatherman says it was going to be as low as twenty degrees outside. So Zatanna prepared herself with a fitting trench coat, her favorite scarf, jeans, UGG boots, blue sweater that goes great with the blue News Years Eve top hat she is wearing.

She looks at her ring finger where the diamond ring is on. The diamond ring looks like a classic wedding ring- endless and timeless. Though the diamond in the ring shows that the ring can also represent the high social status of the one who proposed. She just couldn't believe that she is finally going to get married to the man of her dreams. Who would've thought? She always thought he will always go for the so called 'bad girls' and women, who he knows without a certain of a doubt, would never work out. If you were a very attractive female thief, assassin, or any other kind of criminal, you would've caught his eye. To Zatanna, it looks like he was only looking for relationships that will eventually fall apart and fail. For a man who looks at everything black and white, a man who seeks out justice and swore vengeance to the criminal element when he was young, he seem to fall for women who happens to be criminals and will never be able to fully trust. As Zatanna always says, a relationship build on lies, is a relationship that is doom to failed. Now she wouldn't go so far to say that she knows how to keep a relationship working. God only knows how many failed relationships she has also. From bad to horrific dates, to relationships that only last weeks, let alone a month. She wouldn't even think about mentioning Constantine, who cheated on her on somebody else.

So when her fiancé first asks her out on a date, Zatanna was very shock. She thought that, two people, who both don't have the best track record in the love department, couldn't possibly keep a relationship alive long enough.

She thought wrong.

Their relationship kept on surviving and now they're still an item for four years. Their first date was the best first date she ever had. It wasn't something boring or anything that screams unoriginality. He didn't take her to the movies like everybody else does or eat dinner like she thought he would. Instead, they went to go play laser tag. She never had so much fun, running around with him, and shooting at other people with laser guns. They won first-place in the mini laser tag tournament. It helps that he's the most competitive person she has ever known. Considering the kind of man he is, she was kind of surprised too. He's always so serious and a person who seems to have lost his sense of humor and fun. It was a nice change and she was glad that she brought it out of him again. Doesn't hurt that they also shared a childhood together so Zatanna knows that sense of humor and fun loving person is still inside him- hidden deep inside him to be exact. Zatanna was glad that she could disarm him like that. Makes her feel special.

Looking at her watch, she sighs as she waits for him.

_I swear if he misses this again for the third time in a row, I'm going to kill him._ Making a face at her disturbing thought, she reprimanded. _Stupid hormones! One moment, I want to kill him. The next, I want to kiss the life out of him._

Bored and a little thirsty, Zatanna decided to conjure up a cup of ice tea in her hand. She looks at the tea and wonder if it is a good thing for her to drink right now. Making up her mind, Zatanna decides to change the ice tea in her hand.

"_nruT eci aet otni retaw._" What appears to be a small purple cloud of sparkles starts circling her cup of ice tea and changing the ice tea into water. Zatanna was about to drink her cup of water when she finally notices that a man is standing behind her.

"You know, the Christians have a God that can do the exact opposite. Turn water into wine. Does this mean I have to pray to you now?" The man's voice was a deep baritone. It was pleasant to listen to. Grinning, Zatanna give the man behind her a sideways glance before replying.

"That depends. If you didn't show up in the next couple of minutes, you would've had to, Bruce." Zatanna turn around and she embrace her fiancé by circling her arms around Bruce's neck and kiss him with much intense passion and joy. Bruce was wearing an overcoat that overlays the Armani suit he was wearing. Zatanna guess that training in the mountains of Tibet can toughen a person against the most severe cold weather. Breaking up the kiss, they both kept in close proximity, as their noses were only inches from touching. Zatanna was wearing her biggest, best smile on her face. "What took you so long?"

"Crane. He tried to rob a bank." Bruce replied.

"On New Years Eve? How did you stop him?" Zatanna asked.

"I threw a smoke grenade that was filled with a non-lethal sample of Joker's laughing gas. I easily apprehended him and he laugh all the way to Arkham." Zatanna chuckled at the way Bruce is apprehending his criminals now. She remembers how arrogant he was at the beginning of his crime-fighting career and just goes straight after a guy. Now he is finding ways of fighting without the risk of getting hurt in the process.

"Guess that means you didn't get hurt." Zatanna commented.

"No. I didn't. I know how much New Years Eve means to you, Zana. So I got here as fast as I can."

"You mean how much New Years Eve means to us. Remember? We first met each other at a New Years Eve party when we were five. Who knew that little boy who causes so much trouble at his parent's fundraisers would grow up to be the man you are today?" Zatanna kiss him again for all the memories they share together. Bruce was about to ask her when will the countdown begin but he was interrupted by everyone shouting at the party.

"**TEN!**"

Bruce and Zatanna both look outside at the giant clock in the middle of Times Square as it approaches the twelve o'clock mark. The streets were crowded with people waving their New Years Eve inflatables.

"**NINE!**"

Zatanna pointed at the New Years Eve Ball that is beginning to drop. The Ball was vibrant in color as intricate patterns form. The Ball looks to have a bunch of triangles that mirrors each other's reflections. It was beautiful to stare at.

"**EIGHT!**"

Bruce looks at what Zatanna was pointing at. Looking at the New Years Eve Ball, he has to admit, he wants something like that at his mansion. Not The Ball itself, but the triangle mirrors that are reflecting off each other. If he change some angles and put them in strategic spots, he can disguise some of his secret entrances to the Batcave. Making him appear and disappear if he wants to.

"**SEVEN!"**

"Bruce?" Bruce only hummed in reply.

"**SIX!**"

Taking that as a signal to continue, Zatanna drop the big news she was waiting to tell him. "I'm pregnant."

"**FIVE!**"

She looks at his surprised face, the wide-open eyes and slack jaw. Which was priceless considering he was Batman. Zatanna could only think of one thing.

_This is a Kodak moment. God I wish I have my camera with me._

"**FOUR!**"

Bruce's face was starting to change from a man in complete surprise to a man that looks to have found something he has lost a long time ago.

"**THREE!**"

Looking at his facial expression, Zatanna was happy that he receives the news well. She knows that he will likely be going to be the most protective father the world would probably ever know. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

"**TWO!**"

Bruce grabs both of her hands and started rubbing little circles with his thumb.

"**ONE!**"

Bruce surprise Zatanna as well when he pulls her close to him and kisses her deeply for what to be a long, sweet kiss. Zatanna was only happy enough to kiss him back and run her hands through his hair. She couldn't hear the people around them as they chant the phrase that will mark the beginning of a new year. They both feel as if the whole world has disappear and the only ones that matter is each other.

"**HAPPY NEW YEAR!"**

Confetti fly everywhere outside of Times Square as the whole populace of the Eastern Time Zone celebrate the start of a new year, another beginning, and new hopes and dreams. And to Bruce and Zatanna, the celebration of their baby on the way.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


End file.
